


Hot College Girl Begs You To Fuck Her Before Classes

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [25]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Cum On My Ass, F/M, Fsub, Hand Over My Mouth, Hard Pussy Pounding, Intense Doggystyle, Make Me Take It, Muffled Moans, Quickie, Spray It All Over Me, Strangers, against a tree, gwa, help Me Relieve My Stress, public, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: A young and very hot girl asks you if you got a minute. She says she's a college student and her classes start some time soon. She won't be able to focus with sex on her mind though and her boyfriend just dumped her earlier this morning so... she asks if maybe *you* can help and fuck her brains out to help her relieve her stress...
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 1





	Hot College Girl Begs You To Fuck Her Before Classes

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under teh age of 18, please leave.
> 
> All characters in here are 18 or older.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the scripts are welcome.
> 
> Any SFX is optional.

[Optional sounds of cars passing by in background]

Hey umm.. excuse me, do you umm.. do you have a minute Sir?

I need a *huge* favor from you Sir..

See, I'm a college student and.. my classes are about to start soon and..

Well, I need a.. a relieve. Stress relieve, before the classes.

And I was wondering if.. you could maybe.. do it for me? Help me relieve my stress?

Well, what I mean is.. and basically what I'm asking you for is if.. you could lend me your cock for a minute or two?

No, it's not a joke or prank or anything like that.. I'm serious..

Look, I know this sounds crazy and all, I mean who the heck just comes up to a stranger in public and asks to be fucked, right?

But.. I really need it..

I just need a quickie.

I need to focus when I'm in class, and I can't do that with a dick on my mind..

My stupid boyfriend dumped me earlier this morning so I'm even more frustrated..

He could've atleast fucked me before he left me..

[Sigh]

So will you do it?

I only need a fast, hard fuck. Just do me from behind real quick until you bust a nut, that's all I ask for.. 

We can do it right against this tree over there. 

The one your left.

Just like this.. see? I'm all ready for you..

My hands on the tree, me facing the tree, my ass towards you..

[Moan] My pussy is so fucking wet too by the way..

Come on, what are you waiting for?

Oh nobody is gonna see us, rarely anyone even walks here..

The fact that *you* walked this way is a sign that we just *need* to smash. Right here and right now.

Come on, even if someone catches us then so what? Do you see how fucking hot I am? Do you really should even care about getting caught?

[Chuckle]

Exactly, that's what I thought. Bring that cock over here..

Huh? Oh yea, I'm eighteen, don't worry.

[Moan] Just come here and fuck the shit out of me against this tree..

I'm just gonna pull my jeans and panties down a little for you..

There.. see? I'm not playing.. come and stick it in..

[Moan] Oh yea..

Mmm finally..

Now what are you waiting for, fuck me..

[Fucking and moaning starts]

Mhm, harder..

Faster..

That's not enough. Fuck me harder!

[Intense doggy & moaning, optional skin-skin pounding sounds]

Fuck yea, that's what I'm talking about..

[Moan] Nice and.. [Moan] Fucking hard..

Just pound that cunt until you're right on the edge, I don't want you to stop..

Just make me take it..

Mhm, make me fucking take it..

[Continue moaning and fucking for a little while with no talking]

Fuck this feels so good..

My stupid ex boyfriend doesn't know what he just lost..

Fucking idiot..

Oh that's it baby, grab my hips..

Push my ass into you.. get balls deep in there..

Oh yea, that's it..

Balls [Moan] fucking deep..

Make that pussy yours.. just take it..

Use it like your little fuck toy..

Use me like a sex doll..

Destroy my fucking cunt, come on!

[Continue moaning and fucking for a little while with no talking]

What?

I don't care if people can hear me moan, your cock feels too good..

Well then if you don't want anybody to catch us, put a hand over my mouth..

[Chuckle]

And then fuck me even harder..

Mhm, I want you to show me what you *really* got..

Come on, put hand over my mouth and show me..

Show me what naughty little college girls get..

Do it!

[Intense muffled moans and hard fucking continues for a while now, without talking]

God damn it, you're such a good fuck..

Are you getting closer for me?

Yea? Where do you want to cum huh?

You can't cum inside of me.. so choose quick.

Mmm okay, cum on my perfect ass then..

[Continue moaning & sex sounds for a little bit]

Come on, cum for me..

Spray it all over me.. spray it all over my sexy ass..

Bust a big fat nut all over me..

Paint it with your load..

Come on, give it to me!

Pull out and cum on my fucking ass!

[Stop fucking sounds and let out a single moan as he cums]

[Moan]

Oh yea..

Mmm.. so good..

[Give out sexy moans for a little bit, enjoying the feeling]

That's exactly what I wanted..

Now I'll be able to study like a good girl..

[Giggle]

[Whispery/quietly] Oh shoot! Quick, put your cock away, I hear someone coming!

Fuck, I'm gonna have to clean this up somehow..

You got any tissue or..

Shit.. whatever.. I'll figure something out..

Oh and.. thanks for the good fuck, stranger..

[Giggle]


End file.
